Collisions
by Elle Knight
Summary: This is what happens when TV universes collide. A few of my favorite TV fandoms crossover for a brief adventure. Fandoms used in each chapter are listed at the end. What's inside: Heroes, Doctor Who, The XFiles, Torchwood, Life on Mars, and more!
1. First Step on the Path

I've been toying around with the idea of writing a fic like this for a while. I was really bored today, so I finally sat down and planned it out. This is a WIP, of course, but the chapters should come fairly quickly, as they're fairly short and easy to write. Enjoy for now. I'll have the fandoms of each chapter listed at the end.

* * *

**First Step on the Path**

The body was nothing like Jordan had ever seen. Jane Doe, not more than seventeen, curly blonde hair, perky, little nose…and a cheerleader uniform covered in a generous amount of blood. The pole sticking out of her chest was also pretty hard to miss.

Bug had given her to Jordan for a reason; because she could handle it. She wasn't so sure this time. Jordan just couldn't get over the nagging feeling that something wasn't right about all this. Like this girl shouldn't be dead. Well, no one should _really_ be dead, but fate always had other things to say about that. It couldn't be helped, but Jordan just couldn't help feeling that she could fix this some how. She really needed some more sleep.

The pole needed to come out. Now. When Jordan was able to finally pry it from the cheerleader's broken body, the blood flow was enormous. Certainly unexpected…and not at all normal. There didn't seem to be _anything _normal about this day, anyway.

She had to wash her hands, despite the gloves. Jordan left the room, through the glass doors to Nigel's lab. She wanted Bug to be there, to explain away where they'd found this girl, but it was empty.

It took her about fifteen seconds to wash her hands. Fifteen seconds that she took her eyes off of the lifeless, blonde teenager in the next room. Fifteen seconds that passed before she lifted her head and realized the body was gone; leaving a puddle of congealing blood behind.

* * *

Heroes/Crossing Jordan 


	2. With Little Explanation

Here's the second one of the day, guys! Enjoy, and please review!

I realize that some of this chapter is a bit AU based on time period that I've written this for versus the time period this fandom actually existed within. It's not that extreme, but it's noticeable. It's also a bit AU for an episode of the other fandom. Again, it's not too AU, but I'd feel bad if I didn't include it anyway.

* * *

**With Little Explanation**

"A _cheerleader_, Mulder?" Scully gaped in disbelief at her partner. She'd felt like screaming at him all day. She was frustrated, and the stuffy interior of the elevator wasn't making her feel any better.

"Think about it, Scully. It fits." He shoved a manila folder at her. "Look at the newspaper headlines: 'Cheerleader Saves Three From Fire', 'Serial Killer Murders Texas Cheerleader, Injures Another'. It's all happening in Odessa, Texas. It's in the middle of nowhere, at some tiny high school."

"And why is she so significant?"

"I'm not sure, Scully." She glared at him.

"Wait! Just hear me out! I have a theory."

"Then tell me, what's your theory?" He took the folder back, pointing at one of the articles.

"Firefighters who arrived on the scene said that the cheerleader who survived the fire didn't have a scratch on her, even though they'd seen her walk out of a burning train car. Then," He waved the second article at her, "Homecoming a few weeks ago. A serial killer the FBI is calling Sylar walks into the girl's locker room, kills a cheerleader, and, apparently, throws another off of the roof. She survives, unharmed. A man named Peter Petrelli is arrested for the murders. Turns out, though, he didn't do it. The killings start up again in Southern California." Mulder turned to her, expectantly, waiting for her usual barrage of questions.

"I don't see what this is proving."

"Both times the same girl was involved, and both times she walked away _totally_ unharmed."

"What's your point here, Mulder?"

"My point is that I think this girl might be superhuman."

The elevator dinged, opening its doors into the Boston City Morgue. Scully was forced to get off before she could say anything about her partner's ludicrous notion.

"What?"

"Superhuman. Just think about it. The FBI's been after Sylar for months. Everyone thinks the killings are random, but what if he was killing these "special" people for some reason."

Scully shook her head as they walked down the long hallway of the morgue. Mulder moved in front of her. He wasn't letting her ignore him anymore.

"Look at the killings that happened after the murder in Odessa. Two people that were outsiders, rumored to have done some strange things in the last six months. I think they had some sort of ability, too, Scully. I think this guy, Sylar, whoever he is, wants to kill them for it."

"Okay, Mulder. Say you're right. What sort of ability does this cheerleader have that you've drug me up to Boston to witness?"

"Regeneration, Scully. This girl can't die." She said nothing to him, just pushing through a door marked "Lab".

"Can I help you?" A dark-haired woman looked up from her computer screen. In Mulder's opinion, she could definitely give Scully a run for her money in the looks department.

"I'm Dana Scully. This is my partner, Fox Mulder." She flashed her badge at the woman, "We're from the FBI. We're here to examine the body of a Jane Doe brought in a few hours ago. She was wearing a cheerleader's uniform."

The woman gave a small laugh, meeting them in the middle of the room.

"Jordan Cavanaugh," she shook both of their hands. "Wish I could show you the body…"

"But?" Mulder questioned.

She gave them a little shrug, "It's missing."

Mulder shot Scully a pointed look, and she stared back at him, disbelievingly.

* * *

Crossing Jordan/The X-Files 


End file.
